


Predictable

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron tries using a cheesy pick up line on Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Predictable

“Well, here I am...What are your other two wishes for the genie?”Aaron asked Camille 

“Aaron if that's a bad pick up line I swear I'm putting an end to this relationship”Camille glared slightly at him 

"It's not a bad pick up line"Aaron defended   
himself 

“Terribly corny”Camille sighed 

“I’ve got lots of love to give you”Aaron said to her 

“Somehow I had a feeling you’d say that”Camille grinned as she shook her head 

“How come?”Aaron inquires 

“You’re very predictable”Camille told him 

“I am not predictable”Aaron states 

“I’m not bullshitting you”Camille looked at him 

“You’ve never been one to bite your tongue”Aaron points out to her 

“Nothing wrong with being blunt”Camille tells him


End file.
